A Sacaen's Birthday
by Aeros Fujita
Summary: It's Guy's birthday, and Eliwood's elite have a suprise party planned! What will he get? Read....this may be over.
1. Lyn's present

In was a cool, windy day in Bern, and the sun shone like a fire in the early morning. It was truly peaceful, especially for Eliwood's Elite. They had just beaten a powerful foe, Linus, the Mad Dog of the Black Fang, and they were resting in a small village slightly north of their battle, away from the large crowds of the city. All of the previous tranquility, however, was about to be shattered for a certain young Sacaen swordsman.

A loud, vibrating bell rang into Guy's ears, instantly waking him. He cursed the contraption- Mark, the group's tactician, had bought an alarm clock for him as an early birthday present to make up for his constant sleeping-in. That's when it hit Guy like a hammer-today was his birthday! Suddenly thankful for the alarm clock, Guy hopped out of bed ad hurriedly bathed, eagerly getting ready for the big day. He pulled on his pants and under shirt, and was about to put on his worn, tattered long shirt when there was a loud knock on the door. He hesitated momentarily, then walked over to the door and opened it.

The, in front of his door, stood Lady Lyndis, of House Caelin, but also a plainswoman of Sacae. She held a neatly wrapped bundle in her hands, a smile on her radiant face. She greeted him with a nod, and he her with a bow.

"Hello, Guy!" Lyn said, still smiling. "Could I talk to you?" Guy instantly blushed- he was never good around girls, even when he was young! However, he managed to keep his blush in control.

"H-hey, Lyn. Uhh… sure. C-come in!" They both went into Guy's room, still standing.

"Well, Guy, I heard that today's your birthday, and I…" Now it was Lyn's turn to blush. "I have something for you…Here!" Lyn offered him the package. Guy smiled, pleased that someone knew of his birthday. He carefully unwrapped the package, careful not to tear any of the wrapping. When he saw what Lyn's gift was, he gasped. It was a beautifully long shirt, similar to his old, tattered one, but much newer. It was made of hand woven Sacaen fabric, and was as soft as silk. It was wonderfully embroidered with the sign of the Kutolah, one of the three tribes of Sacae, and with many other awesome designs. It also had long sleeves- something Guy would need in the cold of Northern Bern. Guy gaped, in awe of the beautiful shirt.

"Lyn, this is...amazing! Did you make this yourself?! This is wonderful!!" Lyn beamed, nodding her head.

"I…I figured that you might need it, seeing as your old shirt is, well, dead, basically. I remembered the sign from your old shirt, and did my best to copy it. So, you like it?" Guy then did something he never thought he would do to a girl like Lyn. He hugged her, clutching the shirt behind her back.

"Lyn! This is the best gift I have ever received! I love it!!" Lyn returned the hug, blushing at Guy's praise. She whispered in his ear.

"Happy birthday, Guy of the Kutolah." she then withdrew from his embrace, waving to him as she went downstairs for breakfast. Guy waved back, a large grin on his face. He put the shirt on, marveling at its comfortable fit.

Matthew had been watching from a dark corner, smiling with amusement. He sauntered up to Guy, who jumped at his appearance.

"Guy, I'm proud of you! You barely stuttered when you talked to a girl! And LYN, daughter of the Lorca Tribe AND Caelin! This, along with it being your birthday, and all, calls for a celebration!" Guy glared daggers at Matthew.

"Matthew, you demon! You were WATCHING?! Cursed thief! You know how I hate being watched!" Matthew laughed lightly, amusement plain on his face.

"Calm down, Guy! I was merely congratulating you! Cheer up! It's your birthday! Have some fun!" Guy smiled, his spirit renewed.

"Thanks, Matthew. Come on, let's get some food! I'm starved!" They then proceeded to get breakfast, eating their fill and being happy, chatting with close friends. However, more was going to happen that day than Guy could've ever hoped for.


	2. Matthew's plot

Hey! I'm back from the church retreat that most of you don't care about! Let me check up on my muses...Goes into basement and find Guy and Matthew playing cards while Lloyd is playing Tales of Symphonia Why are you all down here?

Guy: Your mom got ticked at us and locked us down here.

Matthew: Yeah, SOMEONE was stupid enough to try to kill your dogGlares at Lloyd.

LooksatLloyd How long has he been playing Tales?

Guy: grimacesWhen he found that he could play as himself, he instantly started playing. He's been at it for nearly TWO DAYS and has been quoting his lines. ALL of them! By the way, you've got a couple of reviews! Your dad was nice enough to let me use the computer once in a while, and I checked your stuff. You got a review from a girl named Rachel. She says that your fic is cool, and she's proud of you.

Hm, that sounds like Rachel. Hey, it's my first Review! Mecca! …Okay, happiness worn off.

Guy: Also, some crazy person named Badger Luver reviewed twice... scary.

Oh, that's just like her! well, I'm glad she liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. That stinks. Period.

Guy and Matthew got their food; pancakes, sausage and syrup with orange juice, and sat near with their friends. Well, mostly friends. Erk sat with them because he enjoyed their company, but, sadly, Serra decided to sit with them, because, frankly, she liked pestering Erk and Matthew. Wil, the overly happy archer from Pherae, got along reasonably well with Guy, and liked cracking jokes now and then. None of them really knew why, but Raven usually sat near to them, and put in comments now and then, but mostly just called Wil an idiot for talking so much. Today was no exception.

"…And then, the duck got shot! HAHAHA!! GET IT?! GOT SHOT?!" Wil promptly burst out in laughter, making Canas, who was walking past; nearly spill his juice on Raven. Guy and Matthew, not really getting the joke, continued eating. Guy then spoke.

"Hey, do you guys know what day it is today?" Guy looked hopeful, and Matthew nearly sprayed his juice.

"Is there a sale at a store in town?!" Serra asked excitedly, practically choking Erk.

"Did Sain hit on Priscilla again?" asked Raven, clenching his fists.

"No!!" Guy sighed, giving up. "Never mind. Do you guys know if we're leaving soon?" Raven spoke up, momentarily stopping glaring at Sain.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it'll be for a while."

"In that case, I'm gonna take a walk around town. Tell Lord Eliwood that I'll be back around 4:00." Guy stood up and put his dishes away. He quickly went up to his room and buckled on his sword, and then left, heading toward the local Armory. Raven watched him go, and then smiled, for once.

"Man, he's as clueless as you, Wil!"

"What was that?"

"Exactly." Matthew smiled.

"Did you guys get him presents?" Serra beamed childishly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Guy's gonna LOVE my present! I would've gotten one for all of you, but I wanted to make Guy feel special!" Erk rolled his eyes.

"Right, Serra, whatever you say. I got him a present a while ago, but it's kinda old." Matthew sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Well, we should talk to Eliwood about the party. We should try to have it done by 3:30."

Guy paced through the town, jingling some coins idly in his pocket. He went into a small bookstore to see if they had any interesting books. He liked to read in his spare time, but he mostly read action stories. He quickly lost interest once he saw that there were few interesting stories. He left the bookstore and browsed through the local armory. They had some interesting swords, including the deadly Killing Edge, Guy's personal favorite type of sword. However, his Killing Edge was practically brand new, and he didn't need one yet. He glanced at the axes with amusement, wondering why some people chose to wield the crazy things! He considered buying Lyn one, on thanks for his new shirt. He blushed at the thought. His shirt was a gift, and Lyn probably didn't want a new sword, anyway. He left the Armory and started toward another store when his stomach growled; alerting him that it was lunch time.

He went to a small bakery and bought himself a loaf of bread and some tea, brewed Sacaen style. He sat in a small clearing, munching on his bread, musing on the day's happenings so far. He had a feeling that his friends knew more than they had let on- he knew for a fact that his friends were not that oblivious to the things around them. He smiled to himself. Well, WIL is that oblivious, but that's like saying that Guy is a swordsman-common knowledge. He decided to take a short rest in the clearing- he was still tired from getting up so early, and he reasoned that, since it WAS his birthday, the Lords and Mark probably wouldn't expect much of him. He settled down under a nearby tree, closing his eyes. He soon dozed off into a light slumber.

Matthew walked through the village, whistling to himself. After pilfering some drunken man's coin pouch, he went off to find Guy. The party preparations were almost done, and he was told to keep Guy away from the inn that the team had rented out for the party. He smiled- so what if it was Guy's birthday! He still owed Matthew some favors, and he planned to have some fun with them.

He soon found Guy sleeping under a tree, curled up on the ground. Matthew smiled evilly and pulled out a small horn he had "found" earlier. He crept right up to Guy's sleeping form and blew the hard right next to Guy's head. Guy screeched in a very unmanly way and leapt into the tree, clutching it like a monkey on caffeine. He suddenly realized what happened and glared angrily at Matthew, who was rolling on the ground, almost crying he was laughing so hard.

"Curse you, Matthew! I was resting!! That's NOT something you do on someone's birthday, darn it!!" Matthew got up slowly, still in hysterics. He quickly got control of his laughter smiled happily.

"Hoohoo, Guy, you should've SEEN your eyes! They were as big as DINNER PLATES!! HAHAHA!!" He went into another laughing fit, tears streaming out of his eyes. Guy jumped down from the tree, ready to tear Matthew apart.

"That's NOT funny, you cur!! Why did you come out here in the first place?!" Matthew stopped laughing and grinned evilly again.

"I came out here, my friend, because you still owe me something-my three favors!!"

So, how was the second chapter? I know, it could've been funnier, but I did my best!

Guy: MATTHEW MUST DIE, THE RETARD!!!

Matthew: In your dreams!! I'm too cool to die!

Guy: Oh, you die in my dreams all the time. It's cool!

Lloyd:STILL playing TalesRISING FALCON!!! OHH, YOU GOT OWNED!!!! Friggin' OWNED!!!

…Riiigghht. Anyway, please review! They are appreciated!


	3. Duel! Fight for the contract paper!

Hello!!!!! Ok, sorry about taking so long to update this story, if any of you follow this thing! You should all thank Obsessedfangurl- she's the one who got me to update.

Guy: You mean your gothic girlfriend?

SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! SHE'S NOT EVEN GOTHIC!!!!!!! Guy, you just lost your reviewing privileges!

Guy: WHAT?! NOOOO!!!!

I'm giving that job to AZF. Go ahead, Arbiter!

AZF: HA! #Ahem# Anyway, you've got a boatload of reviews, mostly just conversations with your girlf-I mean Amber, but you also have some reviews that are about your story:

Macross-Green- Wow, thanks! Thing is, now that I know that some people think I have personalities, I'm gonna be really pressured! Still, I'm glad you liked it.

Badger Luver (ALL)- Hey, your stories are funny- they're just different. I know Caroline doesn't hate me, it's just…she…just acts like she does sometimes.

Nightmare- Yeah, I would like to have this story a bit longer- sorry for its shortness so far! Thanks for the complements and review!

Golden Emblem- Wow, even my friends on here don't give me that much praise sometimes!! No offense, I appreciate your review, but, believe me, there are much funnier fics out there!

AZF: Wow, that is a lot of reviews!

Alright! Now that that's done, I can get writing!

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Fire Emblem, or any of the characters, you'd all know.

* * *

Guy stared at Matthew, disbelief plain on his face. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were wider than ever (even with anime). However, he was even more peeved at Mathew than ever.

"M-Matthew, are y-you SERIOUS??!! This is my BIRTHDAY!!" Guy's old stammer returned momentarily, and Guy struggled to control it- he did not want to make a spectacle of this. "What's your problem, dude?! What drives you to torture me like this?!" Suddenly, Guy overcame his shakiness and stood straight, his voice unwavering.

"Matthew, I, Guy of the Kutolah, challenge you to a duel- right here, right now!" Guy smiled confidently, drawing his sword from its scabbard, sunlight gleaming off its deadly sharp edge. Matthew backed away slightly and calmly, not letting Guy see his admiration- Guy had actually remembered what they had talked about while in the Nabata Desert! He smiled nervously- Guy had been promoted to a Swordmaster a long time ago, and was much stronger than him, especially in a head-to-head battle! He smiled to himself- his plot was going exactly to plan.

"…Alright, Guy, you're on!" Guy smiled, walking to a small clearing on the outskirts of the village. He readied his faithful Killing Edge, his expression hardening. This was it- he had trained hard for this opportunity- his chance to finally wipe his slate clean of this irritation.

Matthew stood across from Guy, dagger barely showing from beneath his cloak. Guy took a deep breath and lunged at Matthew, aiming a horizontal slash at his ribs. Matthew brought his dagger up and parried Guy's blow, and then slashed at Guy's shoulder quickly, hoping to cripple his sword arm. Guy smiled and sidestepped, swinging his blade and smacking Matthew's arm at the joint with the flat of his sword. Matthew grimaced, dagger dropping from his numbed hand. Before the blonde thief could recover, Guy whipped the tip of his sword to Matthew's neck, forcing him to look at Guy, who smiled triumphantly.

"You lose. Now, hand over that contract." Matthew stood up slowly, massaging his hand. He drew a paper from his cloak, handing it over to the victorious Sacaen.

"Good match, Guy. You've really come far from that starving myrmidon back in Caelin!" Guy stood still, staring at the contract paper that had made his life terrible over all these months. He had attempted to tear this abomination to shreds on numerous occasions, and all of the previous times he had failed. Now he held it in his hands, free to do anything he wanted with it. He frowned, holding the paper in the air, Killing Edge flickering. He threw it into the air, watching it for a moment. Guy suddenly concentrated hard, and disappeared, speeding through the air. The contract, billowing slightly in the wind, suddenly was sliced into six pieces, each flowing a different direction in the gentle zephyr that passed by. Guy sheathed his sword, whispering to himself.

"The debt has been repaid." He said, tears creeping down his face. "Never again will I sell my sword for such a meager thing." He wiped his eyes and turned to Matthew. "Let's go back to the inn, Matt. I could really use some rest- that last nap was barely adequate!" With that, the two friends laughed and walked back to the inn. However, Guy had a feeling that something was not quite right.

* * *

I FINALLY UPDATED!!! JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS!!!! I meant for this chapter to be a bit more serious, seeing as it was about the duel. Thanks and Merry Christmas to all of you!! 


	4. Present time!

The Return of the Arbiter! Hey, folks, I'm back!

Guy: WHERE have you BEEN!

Matt: Lloyd's beaten Tales FOUR times since you left!

Ok, I realize it took me long enough, but I'm here now! GOSH!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Don't rub it in.

* * *

Guy and Matthew walked calmly back to the inn. Well, Matt walked calmly. Guy was shaking all over, exhilarated by finally getting rid of his stupid contract. Matt spoke once they were close to the inn.

"You know, Guy, you've gotten really good. Where did you learn such cool sword techniques?" Guy Shrugged.

"Picked it up along this journey, really. Whenever Mark chose to not use me in battle, I would find someone to spar with. Usually, I sparred with Lyn, but I've trained with Raven a couple of times. Wish I hadn't, though- he's a sore loser. Anyway, I've made sure to practice ever day that I'm not sick or injured, but there's still a lot I have yet to learn." He said the last part with a hint of regret in his voice, and glanced down at his sword hilt. Finally, the Thief and the Swordmaster reached the inn. Outside, there was a large caravan with bright colors painted on its side. Canas stood near a group of large kegs, which Bartre, a more than slightly stooped (pun) axeman, was eyed hungrily. As the two friends walked closer, they heard a rather odd conversation.

"Oei, Mr. Magic man, we need rum for this to be a REAL party!"

"Bartre, most of our group is too young for drinking rum! Besides, I don't think Sir Guy would appreciate having a bunch a drunks at his birthday celebration!"

"You callin' me stupid!" The Shaman blinked nervously.

"N-No! I'm merely stating that it wouldn't be a wise idea!" Bartre stared at the kegs of rum for a minute, then picked two of them up and headed toward the inn.

"We're havin' rum, so get used to it! I'll get help." Canas sighed and sat down, defeated. He then noticed Guy and Matt standing next to him.

"Oh! Sir Guy! Greetings! I suppose you heard all of that?" Guy nodded. "Oh, dearie me! It was supposed to be a surprise party! Oh, Lady Lyndis will have my head!" Guy smiled.

"I can still act surprised, Canas. It won't hurt them." Canas wiped his monocle on his sleeve.

"Hmm…..point taken. Ok then, Sir Guy, you may enter the inn. But please, try to be as surprised as you can. Lady Lyndis has been working on this all day!" Guy nodded, but his mind was racing._ Lyn, organizing a surprise birthday for me? Well, that was nice. I wonder if I'll get any presents._ Guy smiled. _There is a boatload of people in this group…heheheh. That's a LOT of presents!_ Matt noticed the strange grin on Guy's face.

"What's with that look, Guy?"

"Oh, nothing, Matt……heheheheheh." Matthew shrugged and they entered the inn. Oddly, all of the lights were out, and not a noise was heard. Suddenly, the lights shot on.

The whole dining hall of the inn was transformed. The walls were strewn with colored streamers, and the ceiling had colored lights shining down. Lyn, Florina, Serra, and Wil all burst up, and cheered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GUY!"

The whole group had showed up, and there was food EVERYWHERE. Apparently, Lowen had spent all day cooking for this. There were meats of all types, with large loaves of warm bread. There were kegs of drinks, mostly juice and light wine, but with some large kegs filled to the brim with a dark, strange liquid. Bartre, Dorcas, and Marcus all gathered around these kegs, waving and shouting oddly. Guy and Matthew joined the crew in the festivities, but stayed away from the beer.

Later, they all gathered around the table, ready to give presents. Serra shoved her gift in Guy's face, beaming as she usually does.

"Open mine first, Guy! You'll LOVE it!" Guy nodded and unwrapped the box. Inside, in a large wooden frame, was a portrait of Serra, smiling her best. Guy stuttered his thanks as sweat dripped down his face.

"Uh….t-thank you, Serra. It's……lovely?" Serra giggled.

"I know! I was gonna get one for everyone, but it is YOUR birthday, after all!"

"Oh, woe is us." Muttered Matt. Wil heard him and laughed. Erk approached next.

"Here you go, Guy. Kent and I saved up for MONTHS to buy you this."

"Erk, if I recall, your contribution was 26G and a packet of M&M's."

"Shhhhhh!" Guy shrugged and opened the package. Inside was a very old book, with a picture of a Sacaen on the front.

"It's a rare book, all about the life of Hanon the Horseman, legendary hero of Sacae. I figured you'd like it, seeing as it's your heritage." Guy grinned happily.

"Thanks a lot, Erk and Kent! This looks like a good book." Erk nodded, as did Kent. Hector and Eliwood came up.

"Well, Guy, you've been working hard lately, and, seeing as it is you're birthday and all, we've decided to raise your pay." Eliwood smiled, and Hector managed a grin.

"Also, I'm gonna give you a gift. Merlinus!" The plump merchant walked up, a large item concealed in cloth carried in his hands. He handed the item to Guy, who unwrapped it carefully. When he finally got it off, he gasped.

"Father Sky and Mother Earth! This is-" Lucius, a bishop, came up.

"This is a Holy sword, the legendary Light Brand. This sword is imbued with holy light magic, and can be used to attack those without good in their souls. However, this sword is very powerful, so use it carefully." Lucius bowed and said a quick prayer, then walked away with Hector and Eliwood. Priscilla, the groups Valkyrie, or mounted healer/spellcaster, approached shyly.

"H-Here, Guy. Happy Birthday." Guy took the gift from her, and noticed a fierce gleam in Raven's eyes. Guy gulped and unwrapped the gift.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!

Guy: Sweet! A Light Brand!

Matt: That pic of Serra, though……#shudder#.

Serra: WHAT!

#SMACK#

…….anyways, please review! I'll try and update soon.


	5. Another Challenge

I'm back….for a bit.

Anyways, I wanted to say something about last Chapter.

During the present-giving, I'm sure many of you recognized a joke The Super Flash Bros. had in A Decline Christmas. I was not stealing their joke, I was merely seeing if anyone would catch it. Sorry about that, and Congrats to all those who discovered it.

Thanks to: Obsessedfangurl, Nightmare, and Montblancerk for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. Must you be reminded of this?

* * *

Guy Gasped at the sword in front of him. The sleek, sharkskin hilt, the slightly curved blade, the deadly single edge- only one sword could be this magnificent.

"T-this is! Priscilla!" Guy glanced in admiration at the flame-haired Valkyrie. "This is a Wo Dao, the single most wondrous sword in all of Sacae, next to the Mani Katti! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" Priscilla smiled and winked at Guy. Raven stiffened, and tightened his grip around his sword hilt. Lyn glared daggers at Priscilla, fists clenched. Priscilla smiled at Lyn, but motioned in a not-so-ladylike way toward the Sacaen using her middle finger. Lyn screeched and tackled the Valkyrie, ready to kill. A hissing, biting, and scratching catfight ensued, with shouts of "DIE!" and "MY GUY!" and some screeching, and people scrambled to get out of the way.

Finally, Eliwood and Raven broke in, trying desperately to stop the fight!

"Lyndis! Calm yourself!"

"Priscilla, what the beep are you doing! Get off of her!" The two finally gave up and sat back in their seats. Lyn had a few scratches across her arms, and a cut along her cheek, bloody dripping slowly from it. Priscilla, being less of a fighter than Lyn, was hurt much more, with scratches all over arms and face, as well as a black eye and torn sleeves. However, the Valkyrie was fired-up now, and refused to let the matter lie.

"You were lucky Eliwood came in, Lyn. I was gonna beat the CRAP out of you." Lyn glanced at her, and then spoke loudly.

"Is that so, Priscilla? Well then how about a real battle? Me and you, right now, out behind the inn, my sword versus your magic?" Fear crossed Priscilla's face for a brief moment, but it left as she glanced at Guy. She stood up, completely unafraid.

"Lyn, I accept your challenge. I'll be there in 2 hours." With that, she stamped out the room, Raven following close behind.

Guy, who was still seated, tried to take in what had happened. Suddenly, Lyn and Priscilla had started fighting, and, if he was not mistaken, over him! It didn't seem possible to the young swordsman- he had his suspicions about Lyn, but _Priscilla_? Guy gulped nervously. Priscilla was Raven's sister, and if Lyn hurt her, Raven would kill _him_ for causing the fight! Guy decided that he had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Hey ,guys……I'm sorry, but this is most likely the last chapter of this story. I'm actually writing a fictionpress story called Ragnarok: The Ten Arbiters, the story I've been working on for the last few months. That's what I'm working on, so I doubt I'll have time for this story. If you really want me to, I'll keep on writing, but I dunno…

Also, please check out my fictionpress story Look up Ragnarok. I use the same Pen-name. Thanks for your support.


End file.
